What really lies behind the mask
by PhantomFlutePlayer
Summary: Well we all know the scene where Christine takes of Erik's mask. This is that scene with a twist. Rating is just for lanugage.


* * *

A/N: Yes! Thank you to: Ravensmyst, Angel-of-music1331, Celestialglowequivalence, Son Ange, and I Despise Raoul for reviewing my last story. 

Ravensmyst: I just prefer to have a lot of intro (as you will see in this fic also) It gets both the readers and I into the mood. Hope that answers your question.

Wow another random thought of mine. Don't kill me if you don't like it. (You will see why at the end) yeah…so ON WITH THE STORY!

Christine couldn't believe her luck! She had just reunited with her childhood sweetheart. Though she felt fear. Raould didn't believe in the strictness of her Angel. It could put Raoul and her both in dire danger. She winced as she heard his voice begin:

* * *

"Insolent boy!  
This slave  
of fashion  
basking in your  
glory!

Ignorant fool!  
This brave  
young suitor,  
sharing in my  
triumph!"

Her heart fluttered at his voice. She wasn't sure what she felt for him. She feared that she was falling in love

with her Angel. She hated herself for it. She couldn't fall in love with someone she hadn't met physically could she? She knew that for now she would have to play along with all of her Angel's wishes to protect herself and Raoul. She sang:

Angel! I hear you!  
Speak -  
I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me!

Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last,  
Master!

Christine found herself meaning every word she spoke. She wanted him to stay with her and finally meet the soul that taught her how to sing. Her heart leapt as her angel began to sing again.

"Flattering child,  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow  
I hide!

Look at your face  
in the mirror -  
I am there  
inside!"

Christine was slowly falling into a trance with every word out of his mouth. She couldn't stand it any longer. Practically begging him for admittance into his world, she sang:

"Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory!

Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange  
angel..."

She need no further invitation as he began to sing:

"I am your Angel ...  
Come to me: Angel of Music..."

Somewhere in the background she heard Raoul's panicked voice screaming "Christine! Christine! She didn't care at the second. Her Angel Master sang again as his gloved hand led her though her mirror.

"I am your Angel of music...  
Come to me: Angel of Music..."

Christine found herself in a dark tunnel. The excitement of the unknown led her to sing:

"In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind."

A longing for the her now very human angel grew inside her. She longed to hear his voice again, and he complied.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet,  
My power over you, grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there -inside your mind."

Christine felt almost thoroughly seduced by now. Just after a few minutes in her master's presence she wanted no one and none else than him. She proclaimed with excitement both what she heard and knew:

"Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear.""It's me they hear." He sang completing her phrase.

They both unified their voices in one chorus:  
Your/my spirit and your/my voice in one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind.

They continued in alternating voices. Erik began:

"In all your fantasies,you always knew that man and mystery . . ."

"...Were both in you."

They formed a beautiful duet.

"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind . . ."

Erik commanded her, "Sing, my Angel of Music!" and Christine did just that. Allowing her Dark Angel to hear her incredible range as they finished crossing the lake.

Erik Stepped out of the boat as it reached the shore. Christine was amazed by the number of candles in his home. It was amazing. Erik started singing again, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . .

Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night. . ."

She started following him around admiring every aspect of his home. His voice, never tiring, continued.

"Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .

Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .

During the past verse, she had become entwined in Erik's arms. It felt so right to be held there. She felt his love radiating from him. As he sang she could feel his chest rumble.

"Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . ."

She slowly twisted out of his arms and began exploring his lair some more As she explored, he continued.

"Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . ."

Christine found herself at a curtain as she pulled it back, she saw an exact replica of her with a wedding dress on it. Shock flooded her mind and everything went black. She didn't notice Erik catch her.

Christine awoke panicked, What time was it! She was going to over sleep! She then noticed something strange. This wasn't her bed! What was going on? She saw a black curtain around her. She raised it and started walking. As she walked the events came back to her

"I remember there was mist ...  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake ...

There were candles all around,  
and on the lake there was a boat,  
and in the boat there was a man ..."

She then recalled the man had a strange mask. She then longed to see what was behind the mask. She knew this man was her Angel, her teacher, though she couldn't see why he needed a mask. She knew she had to find out. She sang.

"Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?"

She silently approached her teacher. He was sitting at the organ intensely playing. He hadn't heard her approach. She reached out and paused. This was his privacy, she shouldn't intrude. But curiosity got the better of her, so she reached out and slipped the mask off. Whatever she was expecting this wasn't it. His otherwise perfect face had a PIMPLE! Christine couldn't believe how self absorbed he was. He freaked out though.

"Damn you!  
You little prying  
Pandora!  
You little demon - is this what you wanted to see?

Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper - now you cannot ever be free! "

"Calm down.Its not that bad.You are the most self absorbed person I have ever met! Get a life!" Christine was trying not to laugh. It wasn't working too well. She burst into laughter. Her sides began to ache. Finally she calmed down and went over to him. "I love you, even if you are a little conceited." Erik grinned and pulled her into a long kiss.

* * *

A/N: Bet ya didn't see that one coming did ya. I know incredably long intro for just that one part but this is one of my favorite scenes in the whole play/book/movie and I couldn't resist. I'm sure most of the EC shippers out there don't mind either. :-) Please Please review! Cookies for all reviewers! 


End file.
